Providence
by Lycthem
Summary: prov·i·dence - The care, guardianship, and control exercised by a deity; divine direction. [taito][chapter five]
1. Plans

November 30, 2003

Title: Providence

Chapter: Plans (1/?)

Author: Lycthem

Disclaimer: Nothing here but original characters and plot situations belong to me. Everything DIGIMON related I claim no ownership over and I'm receiving no monetary profit from this writing. 

**    1. **

The man sitting next to him in the bar was cheating on his girlfriend with the tall waitress serving drinks around the room. The woman talking to the young girl on his other side had no idea what she was talking about and was on her way to giving the poor girl the worst advise of her life. The two guys dancing nearby weren't gay but thought the other one was, and were only dancing to prove they could tolerate dancing with each other. The singer in the stage was thinking about his girlfriend back in his apartment, while singing a song about murder and betrayal. And he, well, he was on the verge of getting a migraine.

Well, that was not exactly correct. If you've never had a migraine before in your life, you're not really bound to have one all of the sudden. Of course, normal people didn't have all those useless facts thrown into their heads just because. He gulped a fairly large amount of whatever the bartender had thrown in his mix of alcohol and grimaced. It was really vile, but he had paid for it and money didn't just appear for people like him, so he had to drink it. He stopped and contemplated about what he'd thought moments before. That was another lie. Money did appear just like that for him. 

He drank what was left on his glass (most of what was in it in the first place), and signalled the bartender (Bill, father of three, divorced, loved reality TV) for another of – whatever it was. It had been a horrible last few days and the fact that the music was enough to inspire the drinker in you to come out and live fully just made him drown drink after drink. Yet another hopeful person managed enough courage to ask him for a dance, and he declined. About the migraine thing never appearing on people if they've never had one before, maybe he was one of those rare few that caught on late.

It was apparent that his night was not going to get any better than this, and the reasons why he had thought it a good idea to visit this bar were starting to escape him. After a few hundred years he should've realized that when things didn't go his way, it was not a very smart plan of action to visit a bar and getting drunk. But when did he ever listen to himself?

He stepped out of the bar before he became too smashed to properly reach his flat, and headed slowly in its direction. He was in no hurry, and no one was waiting for him. Not really. Less than one thousand years old, and behaving like a human with some middle-age crisis. He shook his head, and the longish brown bangs fell over his eyes. He moved them irritably, and continued walking. Maybe he should consider spreading his wings and just fly home. But then again, if he was caught or seen my some mortal he would be taken directly to- he shuddered before he thought the word. Even going to prison would be better than what awaited him if he flew in plain sight. When he reached his flat, he laughed quietly at himself, what was he thinking of. He could've just turned invisible. What the hell would he do with wings on earth if he didn't remember he could be invisible if he wanted? Alcohol really wasn't good for you. Wasn't good for his feet either. Opening the knob, he entered and headed straight to his bed. That shower would have to wait. 

It was a hard life for him. Things weren't as easy for him as they were a few years back to those before him. They had less work to do, and in the end the reward for their efforts was more satisfying. The one's he helped now a days were ungrateful, and couldn't tell manners from a pink elephant even if the elephant bit them and then danced the Macarena across them on a box. And it was not like he wasn't being fair to the people now, but really, it was a tiring job, and he liked to receive a bit of thanks every now and then. Humans were so uneducated. Wise were those who did not have to deal with them on a regular basis. 

Still, life went on, time passed by, and he fell asleep. 

*

*

There was something special about Christmas time. He had decided that in the first days he had really seen people interact during those days. Oh, it was a time of happiness and forgetfulness of ugly things. Times you put aside whatever feelings you had for your ungrateful aunt Gremmie and gave her that hideous violet sweater you know she likes. It made people randomly burst into holiday songs and hug strangers. Made them walk happily (and look very sexy) across the street and cause distracted drivers almost to crash into them, then invite that driver to drink some coffee on a nearby café. Then, actually pay for the coffee and add another friend to an already long list of others.

He had long since decided that though it was a magical time for everyone, he wanted to spend less time thinking about Christmas in general and just enjoy the moment. And the beautiful company, of course. 

"I'm so glad I said yes to this cup of coffee," she said smiling at him while they said goodbye in the entrance of the café. "It's nice meeting people this way."

"What can I say? Nothing inspires people to bond more than the rush of escaping accidental death."

She laughed, a bit used to his sense of humour after spending a few hours with him and nodded. "I had a great time, Taichi. I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like you." His smile widened at that remark, and he fake blushed. 

"Aw Mimi, you're just saying that to flatter me." She smiled and hugged him. 

"I have your number, you have mine. Call me." She said walking towards her car. "If you don't I'll track you down, ok?"

He mock saluted then said to her, warningly with a big smile on his face, "And don't go around knocking more cute guys with that car of yours. You wouldn't like to see me jealous, now would you?" She just shook her head and waved off. Yes, Christmas time was definitely a magical time, and he was planning of making his Christmas help something he'd never forget. Smiling mischievously for the world to see, he thought to himself with a sort of sinister chuckle, humans in trouble, beware. Here comes Taichi, temporary guardian angel, and he's setting his sights high. 

*

*

It was never easy looking for someone to help. First he had to make sure that there was not another angel with their eye on that person. Once, he chose someone that already had a guardian angel and it was not a pretty trial. Angels can get pretty possessive about their charges. And that one had not been a temporary one. Still, he firmly believed that since that guardian angel was permanent he should've been doing a better job. The poor man was almost ruined. 

He also needed to be sure that that person really needed his help. Sometimes those humans, contrary to what most guardian angels believed, _were_ able to get themselves out of their problems. He also had to be sure that there _was_ something he could do to help. Some people were so out of his reach they were left for other more permanent angels to take care of. Angels that -unlike him- were willing to give up their temporary guardian angel status to stay with that person. 

Not that it was bad to be a permanent guardian angel. It was just that Taichi didn't like to be restricted to one person. And after being the permanent angel of so many others before, and given the choice to be a temp, he was not about to give up his freedom so easily.

Snow fell lightly and he didn't bother shaking his head or passing a hand through his hair, since he thought the contrast between the snow and his dark brown hair was quite fetching. Not that he would ever say that, of course. Scratch that; he probably would. With a light step and quick footing, he reached the small coffee shop that had become his haven when the thoughts in his head became too much. Most people who frequented it were aspiring writers and their thoughts were interesting enough, and simple enough most of the time, to allow him a few moments to clear his own mind.  

The place was rather quiet for a Friday afternoon, but he didn't mind the lack of people and set out to planning on what type of problems he was going to set to help someone. After his usual cup of coffee was brought to him (black, no sugar), he closed his eyes and focused on the people around him. 

'Maybe he could enter the white doorway into the other realm, yes that sounds about right...'

 _'…Oh my, I can't believe this is the fifth time I've come to this place and I still haven't come up with the courage to…'_

_'…I don't think I can handle the pain, why does it have to be so painful. It's just a pierce in the ear, no big deal.'_

_'…One spoon of sugar, two spoons of sugar, three spoons of sugar…'_

_'I can't wait for my shift to end, this is so boring, if I didn't need the money so badly I wouldn't even step in here, and the tips are horrible…'_

_'…Four spoons of sugar, five spoons of sugar…'_

With a snap, Taichi opened his eyes and looked at the door. At that precise moment, a slender young man, in appearance about the same age as him, walked into the establishment. He had presence, there was not doubt about that, and he was gorgeous to boot, but what caught his attention was not the way his hair fell over his azure eyes or some romance-y detail a mushy person would take notice of, nor the way he seemed to look so tired –many people looked tired now a days- but the extreme feeling of self-hatred that seemed to emanate from such a being. If he hadn't been as trained as he was, as used to so many of other people's emotions in his head, the feeling would've made him flinch. As it was, he set his eyes on the man, and took a small breath. This was a big challenge if he ever faced one. 

The man's life (Yamato, older brother, lived alone) was shit. Oh yes, it had its happy moments, but those seemed to be so far away that is was a wonder he even found them at first glance. It's just that everything in this man's life seemed so complicated, as if some cosmic joke was being played on him. If Taichi hadn't been sure that all prankster demons were banned from this realm for at least five hundred more years, give or take a decade, he would've bet his money that this man was being purposely screwed. 

Floating behind the blonde man was a small fairy-like being, which, upon noticing him, flickered a dark blue, but continued to follow the man until he sat down on the table next to his. Taichi frowned in the general direction of the flickering being, and placed the coffee on the table.

Dark blue meant overwhelmed. 

Being invisible to your charge meant that you were a permanent angel. 

If he wanted this one, he was going to have to become a permanent angel later on and replace the other one. And renounce his semi-freedom. 

Taichi looked at his table and, almost imperceptibly, shook his head. No. No matter how much he wanted to help this Yamato…No. He was not going to lose his freedom. Not now. He heard the other angel sigh, but didn't bother raising his head. Having more experience than the permanent one, he could probably do a better job, but after so many years –hundreds- of being invisible, he liked to be seen again. From a seemingly far distance he heard Yamato order something and start to play with a packet of diet sugar. He was not being heartless; he would help someone else. Besides, the superiors would take care of this sooner or later. They always did. 

When Taichi looked up at last, almost half an hour later, he saw that the young man was already gone. It was probably for the best, he thought, but a frown made its way to his face nevertheless. 

*

*

He had discarded many people before, and while he always thought about them for a while thinking of how he –maybe- could've helped them, not one made him feel as guilty of not helping as the young man from the coffee shop. While he didn't take on the others because he was positive someone else would do a better job than him, right now he was almost positive that he could do a better job than the overwhelmed guardian angel of one Yamato Ishida.

In the sanctity of his home, away from prying eyes and invading thoughts, the brunet angel contemplated his decision. If there was something being an angel for so long taught him, it was that things happened for a reason. At first it didn't seem so, and it made you think there had been a mistake made somehow, but in the end you saw how things came out and realized that somehow it made sense. Shimmering with an almost ethereal glow, he spread his wings and sighed. Minutes and hours were almost no bother to him anymore, after living hundreds of years, days and weeks and months seemed to be the same thing; but now every second seemed an eternity. An eternity in which he spent thinking about the problems revolving around the blue eyed young man, and how he was able to help solve them. Darn angel goodness. Maybe he could come to an agreement with his superiors about remaining visible. But as he thought those words, he couldn't fool himself into believing them, for the apparent lack of conviction behind them was too noticeable to ignore. 

*

*


	2. Thoughts

December 13, 2003

Title: Providence

Chapter: Thoughts (2/?)

Author: Charlie (Lycthem)

Disclaimer: See part one. 

**2.**

A week passed before Taichi gave the Ishida Issue, as he had taken to calling it in his head, more than just a moment's thought. During that week he had helped several with minor problems and had managed to buy a bottle of that delicious eggnog an old lady in his apartment building made every December. It was always in very high demand, and it was only after paying her weeks in advance that he managed to snatch a bottle so early in the month. 

Instead of serving as a wake up call for him, thinking about Ishida, not the eggnog, those thoughts only served to dampen a bit of his holiday spirit. It had to do with his innate goodness and desire to help out, but leaving matters unfinished in such a way was not something he was proud of. So, he decided that precise moment he began to think too much about it, what course of action he was going to follow. 

He was going to help Yamato, if and only if, he happened to come by him while he was still in need of his help. 

It was a reasonable plan. If it were him who was to help Yamato, then somehow his superiors would make sure that they meet again. He was positive that meeting him the first time was no coincidence, but if he indeed met him a second time, then he would intervene and do his duty. If not, then he would live on with the thought that someone better suited was charted to help him out. 

The sensible thing to do, a part of him had argued, was to look for Yamato and be of assistance as quickly as possible. He might lose his chance otherwise. And though mostly an impulsive creature, existing for almost a thousand years tended to develop the more rational and logic oriented side of you and sentimentalities didn't hold much of a candle anymore for Taichi. And so it was decided. 

He would've thought, that once he had decided that, his superiors would make sure that they'd cross paths again. So, the day after, he left his apartment with the notion that he'd see Yamato again. When he didn't, he returned and waited for the next day. When the next few days came and went and he didn't see the blue-eyed man, it was then Taichi let himself worry. 

"What do you mean the superiors have no assignments for me?" an ill-tempered Taichi demanded from the small, yet tough-looking woman behind the counter. She was rather petit, but that didn't refrain one bit from the fact that she could take up anyone and beat whatever out of him or her.

"I meant what I said, Taichi. _They_ haven't had any assignments for you in the past year. Not ever since you stopped being a permanent and made that rouse about 'freedom to choose whom ever you wanted'." She said that quite coolly only damaging the effect a bit by adding those ridiculous bunny fingers at the end to quote him. He stared at her for a moment, his disbelief and anger temporarily rendering him speechless before he gathered his wits. 

"And since when have they paid attention and actually followed through with something I've suggested?" he said in disbelief.

"Just that once, I think. I suspect it had something to do with _her_ since she is rather fond of you, but there you have it." She turned away from him and picked up a small pink notebook from the shelf behind her. When she turned around she threw the notebook at Taichi and he caught it expertly. 

"Look for today's date." She said before leaving the room through a door in the back. She did that quite often and he was used to it. So instead of being mad at her dismissive attitude, he opened the book and looked for the day's date. 

Written in pink ink (she was so predictable) he found the names, times, and locations, of people that needed permanent and semi-permanent guidance in the area. Odaiba was not a very extensive district, but the list was quite long nonetheless. He scanned the list quickly, one name distinct on his mind, when he found it. Near the bottom of the list, written with the same flourish as all the others with one small difference only a few others had. 

_Ishida Yamato – Reassigned. _

*

*

It began with a tingling that started from the top of his head then made its way down to the bottom of his feet. He began to feel light-headed and then the coldness swept in. So sharp, so acute, he had to blink a few times before his vision cleared up. He couldn't believe the words. He saw them, but assimilation was far out of his reach. That was quite possibly the most he had been surprised for about a decade. 

Somehow he closed the notebook, placed it on the counter, and left the shop, but he couldn't remember how, just that moments later he was sitting on his usual chair at the café with a hot cup of black coffee in front of him. Not much was going through his mind, and the only thing that was had nothing to do with the blue-eyed man, rather with a memory of a time not so long ago, in which he had thought nothing could go wrong.

The sound of laughter and the soft clinking of glasses were constant in the background, yet Taichi found himself immune to all noise that didn't concern the young girl in his charge. She was small and innocent, with big bottle green eyes and a dimpled smile, her delicate face framed with soft curls of auburn hair. She was dressed in a simple yet beautiful dress a shade darker than her eyes. All in all she looked the part of a cherub.

She was playing with one of the napkins that had earlier decorated the dinner table and used to hold the figure of a swan. Now she was folding it into smaller and smaller squares, the look of concentration in her small face, great enough to rival that of a scientist at work. She wasn't bothered by neither the music nor the people and continued with her things, just as Taichi's attention was never deferred from the three-year-old girl. He had asked for her before she was born. He had felt her potential and wanted to help her nurture and develop it. 

Her father summoned her; petit, he affectionately called her, come join papa. She looked up just as he beckoned her and left the napkin there to reach her father. Her parents were always hosting a party of sorts, it went with the business, but this was her first time in a Christmas ball hosted by them and you could see they were both excited. Her mother was a bit apprehensive, she thought her too young still, but her father had laughed and so had little Clarisse. Secretly, Taichi agreed with the Madam, but he could only guide the girl, not bend her will.  

She laughed a lot that night. A smile was constant in her face and her angelic giggle lightened the room. She was polite and charming and utterly adorable. She spoke to more people than she had ever seen in her life, and was constantly flattered by them as well. And every step she took, she was guarded vigilantly by her guardian angel.

But **he** watched her as well. And his intentions were not sincere. 

"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Yagami?" he was interrupted from his thoughts. The waitress was new and he had yet to know more of her, but as he stood up and handed her the exact change he didn't hesitate to reply. 

"No, I don't think I am."

*

*

He was an angel with a mission. 

It did him no good to dwell on matters that were already out of his control, but he couldn't shake the feeling that whoever was guarding Yamato now wouldn't be able to do a better job than him. It was going to come bite him in the you-know-what, but he didn't care. This he wanted. But this he couldn't get. 

"Just give up on it." Came a soft accent-less voice from behind the dark haired angel. Taichi turned to look at him and frowned. He felt the other angel was entirely too calm after listening to his plan and decision that he was to convince the other permanent he was better suited for the job. 

"Just give up on it? Just…? You have to be joking." He voiced out. "I can't just give up on it."

"What do you mean you can't just give up on it?" the smaller red-haired said. He had this way of speaking that make you think he had something better to do than talk to you. Once you got to know him though, you learned enough not to take it personally. Taichi knew him enough, however, to tell that this time Koushirou did have something to do he deemed more interesting. "What's it to you if you become this guy's angel or not? You won't be anyone's permanent, so you really are not the best candidate for the job." 

Taichi stared at his long time best friend for a moment and then sighed. He didn't want to say he felt drawn to help this young man. He didn't want to say he could feel great potential in him. Didn't want to say he could feel that he knew what to do to help him in everything. But most of all, he didn't want to say that the young blonde reminded him of someone he should've taken better care some time ago.

"So? Why can't you give up on it?" Koushirou questioned when Taichi remained quiet for too long. 

"I just can't." Taichi said quickly.

Koushirou cleared his throat then picked up the remote control from besides him. Taichi's apartment was the yin to his yang. Where Koushirou's apartment was clean and organized and very colour-matched, Taichi's screamed disorder from every angle. Obsessed with soccer ever since the time it was invented, his whole apartment was filled with trinkets from every possible game imaginable. 

A red and blue jersey covered the top part of the TV, including the small censor that allowed the remote to turn it on, and so Koushirou's efforts to turn the device on went in vain. Stretching a wing, Taichi threw a gust of wind towards that general direction and it flew off to the floor. 

"Show off." Koushirou muttered as he turned on the TV to a rerun of some old show. Taichi only smiled, yet they both knew that that conversation was far from over between them.

Having known each other for centuries now, they both were granted guardianship duties around the same time, they knew each other inside out. The smaller angel knew enough not to ask until the other one was ready and gave signs of wanting to talk about it, or things became too noticeable to ignore. So, at the moment, Koushirou did the only sensible thing.

"Do you want some chips?"

Taichi turned around to look at him with incredulous eyes, and then just as quickly his expression became neutral then to a look of gratitude. Jamming a hand into the bad of said chips, he helped himself to some of the greasy delights. 

"Thanks Izzy." He said, using the long time nickname. 

Koushirou just waved a hand in dismissal and continued watching television. Taichi grinned, Izzy was right, that was what friends were for. He turned towards the screen and it was a while before they stopped watching the black and white reruns, but by that time, they weren't thinking about anything serious anymore.

*

*

The vibrant colours of fluttering scarves decorated the ever-busy main street in the district. Location of several of the most important businesses, museums and the like, it was professionally illuminated with what seemed like millions of fairylike spots. Festive decorations adorned every corner, and even those who didn't celebrate the Christmas holiday were taken into the warmth and cheerfulness those ornaments sang of. 

Sporting a vivid red scarf around his neck, Taichi found himself making way through the multitude of people cluttered in the way. He had left his card making a bit later this year, and was now on his way back home after spending a few hours buying his usual utensils. He was the athletic type, outwardly and inwardly, but his love of soccer didn't defer his attraction to art. 

It came as a bit of a surprise to him a few centuries ago to find out that he was good at painting the ever-famous cartoons of people everyone was always entertained with. Not to say he couldn't draw a decent portrait of someone shall the need arise, but his true passion there lay drawing cards to those he deemed needed them most. His friends, old and new, received some, as did those he only knew by name. Those he passed by that left an impression on his received those little gifts, as well as those that didn't. 

He arrived to his apartment building, his cheeks bright from the wind, and greeted the concierge cheerfully. Koushirou was away with a charge, and that left him in his apartment to do as he pleased; Koushirou tended to spend more time in Taichi's apartment than he did in his own. After placing his coats and scarf in the hanger, and the bag of utensils near his desk, he kneeled down on the floor and took out a few white papers from a cabinet.

Walking towards his couch and turning on the TV, he lay on his back and started drawing the first of his sketches. As a woman's face started to take shape he smiled, he had the whole weekend to draw as he pleased. So many people would get more than they expected, and others wouldn't know that hit them. He added a nice bag on the woman's hand, and the smile on his face widened. As he began to draw the outline for a car, he noticed the song being played in the movie. Shaking his head he turned to his drawing humming to the tune of a Christmas version of Shania Twain's Man, I feel like a woman. 

There was not a thought in his head that didn't involve his drawing, but as the minutes ticked by and one of his cards began to take the form of a certain cerulean-eyed youth, he stopped a moment and sighed. Looking at it rather despondently, as if it were the cause of all his woes, he placed it on the floor and picked up a blank one. Slightly less inspired than before he began his usual beginning doodle. Shit.

*

*

- [Lycthem] -

Written: December 01, 2003 – December 06, 2003 

Revised: December 08, 2003 – December 11, 2003 

Posted: December 13, 2003 


	3. Irony

January 31, 2004

Title: Providence

Chapter:  Irony (3/?)

Author: Charlie (Lycthem)

Disclaimer: See part one. 

**     3.**

It was a very organized system, the one they ran in the place above. Nothing was without intent of a greater good, as small as the catalyser may seem. So, it was a big liberty allowing Taichi the freedom to choose any charge he chose. Most charges, though guardian angels could have an opinion of people they were looking to help, things they were good at, it didn't lay upon them to choose most of the time. Sometimes, it was the human who chose the angel. 

It was not in angel characteristics to feel vanity, hatred, or any of those negative emotions. They were part of the imperfect structure implanted on the mortals He had placed such tender care in creating. But after spending most of their time caring for those mortals, most guardian angels began to develop a bit of a rebellious streak. Especially those who were placed with the more rowdy of charges. 

Taichi, in particular, had developed quite a defiant attitude that was the talk of many of his superiors. Bets were not placed, for it was not in their nature, but it was the source of many amusing moments. And Taichi was well aware of this fact. Not malicious at all, few things remained complete secrets up above. The system worked on trust. 

There was one seraph however who dotted on the brunet rebel. She was the reason he had been so ungracefully pulled from his comfortable position in his earthly home, and dropped on one of the fluffy cushioned sofas she adored so much. His first instinct was to lash out at her – he had developed a strong enough friendship with her not to feel inhibited and embarrassed at such an outburst at someone who was technically his superior. But upon second glance, and he was glad he had taken the time to think a little before talking, he noticed the red-haired seraph was not alone in the room. 

Sitting next to her was quite possibly the only person he didn't like spending time with voluntarily. Didn't mean he wasn't _forced_ to do it anyway. This moment was a perfect example of that. 

"What happened _now?_" Taichi said irritably, his tone was not as forceful as he would've liked, leaning towards annoyed more than anything. But he didn't want to upset the somewhat peaceful balance of the room, so he refrained from showing his more _upsetting_ side. 

"Hello, Taichi." The red-haired seraph said instead, ignoring the question for the moment. She smiled at Taichi and he took that moment to sit up straight. "Hitoi here has something he'd like to tell you."

"Does he?" Taichi said seemingly surprised. In fact he wasn't in the least. Every time they met Hitoi either wanted to tell him something or wanted to make something clear to the other guardian angel. Their relationship had never been a very nice one, even from the beginnings. Just as he clicked positively with Koushirou, it had been the complete opposite with Hitoi. It didn't help that they were always somewhat competing with their charges. 

"What is it then, Hitoi?" Taichi asked turning his attention to the blond guardian. 

Hitoi cleared his throat then proceeded to explain his point of view in the matter that, until seconds ago, Taichi knew nothing about. 

"Something extremely interesting has come to my attention. Fascinating… but I don't like it in the least. You're interested in my new charge, Taichi." Hitoi said, then paused as if letting Taichi assimilate the information. Then, without allowing the brown-haired angel to speak, continued, "I want that to stop. I don't want you to fight me for him because I already have him, and it is my duty now. Understood?"

When Hitoi first started talking, Taichi had the feeling he knew what it was about. And as more words started spilling out of his mouth, he knew his feeling was right. Out of all the angels in heaven, it had to be the one he liked the least who had to take the one charge he felt interested in. The charge that reminded him of one he failed. One Ishida Yamato. 

Oh the irony of this did not escape him, for it was similar to something that had happened before. Only their roles were now reversed, and he let the bitter smile that had been threatening to come for while take over his face. 

//_"Taichi, what do you think you're doing!" a rather irate looking Hitoi demanded. _

_Taichi shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I asked for her before she was born." He could tell Hitoi refrained himself from swearing only because they were in the purifying chamber. _

_"I was the one who sensed her first!" Hitoi said shrilly. He was really starting to become a pest. _

_"But I asked for her, and now that she's about to be born, I will be assigned to her." Taichi reasoned sensibly. "Am already assigned to her."_

_The redness spread all over Hitoi's face, anger clear in his expression and lack of words, and before he could explode two things happened at once. First the door opened revealing another guardian angel, one that distracted Hitoi enough so that the next second Taichi had taken the opportunity to leave the room, and head towards earth. _

_There was one thing Taichi had sensed from Hitoi before he left the purifying chamber, and it was something he was sure would come and bite him back another day. But he didn't worry himself with it; he had more important things to do. Supervising Clarisse's birth was the number one. //_

Hitoi had left soon afterwards he'd spoken after he saw that Taichi was not going to rise to his bait, and so the brunet angel was left only with his superior in the room. Taichi's relationship with the seraph was one that he never would've imagined would've been formed. And under normal circumstances he was sure that it wouldn't. But once they met each other, the older angel had taken a liking to the rebellious one, and taken it as her duty to look over him. They grew to like each other after that. 

"Taichi, feel like going back?" she asked plainly, if a bit amusedly. 

Taichi looked up for the first time since Hitoi's little confession, but didn't reply. After a few seconds he opened his mouth. 

"Why is it things like this always happen to me?" He said the words without really expecting an answer in return, but as usual it was answered, as he sort of knew she would do. 

"Taichi, everything happens for a reason. You know that." She shrugged. "It's for the best."

"But Sora, I know I can do a better job at this than Hitoi can." He burst before he could stop himself. Sora shook her head and smiled sadly. 

"You know that's not the way we work. You have your freedom, Taichi. But we have rules as well." 

He frowned at her words, knowing she was right yet not willing to admit it. But then again he didn't have to because she already knew what he was thinking. 

"Things will be okay, Taichi. You'll see. Have I ever let you down?" she teased smiling at him. He knew she hadn't. 

"But I want to –"

"No, Taichi." She said firmly and he was momentarily taken aback. "I know you want to help him, but you want to for the wrong reasons."

_The wrong reasons!_ He thought confused. "The wrong reasons?" _How could he want to help someone for the wrong reasons?_

"You know what I'm talking about." She said pointedly, and he looked down. "But it doesn't matter. I think there's someone else you can help. And if you don't want to," she added once she saw him frown, "there's always _angel duty_ you can do up here." 

Taichi snorted and she smiled. 

But his determination hadn't wavered; it in fact, had only grown stronger, and they both knew that. And that was not good at all. 

*

*

His paintings rarely reflected how he felt about what he was drawing. Not the public ones anyway. He chose through this outlet just to focus on the physical aspects, on the characteristics that were most prominent, that people already knew of, and merely enhancing them. What you saw was what he painted. Merely that. 

He painted you with severe scrutiny, every detail present, for he never missed a freckle, a twinkle, a crooked smile because if even one freckle were to miss it wouldn't be you in the painting anymore. Oh it would look like you, uncannily so, but I really wouldn't be _you_ anymore. Not truly.

And it was what most people wanted in the first place. Paintings that made them look as the world was forced to see them. And he didn't mind painting the lie for he was not the one being fooled by them. He knew the truth. And he also knew people really didn't want it as much as they claimed they did. 

But his private drawings were different. He didn't hold any restrictions there and painted the person not only as they were there, but also how they were everywhere. In every plane, in every moment, no detail of the person's life escaping him. Sometimes the painting came out beautifully, but other times the image was a monstrosity. 

Yamato had several already, and unlike most the others, his were in charcoal. Black and white. A paradox when you thought of it, for Yamato was everything but. From the ever-changing colour of his golden hair, to the different tones that formed his skin, to the myriad of feelings and emotions he possessed. 

The only colour Taichi ever placed on him was in his [Yamato's] eyes. That sole detail troubled him, and he admitted that if only to himself. The only other time he had done that was with _her_, and that was a story with an ending he didn't particularly like. For the eyes are supposedly the windows to one's soul, and though Yamato's were blue, the darkness in them was far more than Taichi would've liked.

*

* 

The world was very small, or so it seemed to Taichi. Everything was connected in some infinite level, like the strings of a harp, or the never-ending waves of sound. Everything sooner or later linked with all else in the world.  The winds of the east, the tides of the sea, the flight of a dove, it was all part of a cycle of causes and effects that would never cease to be. 

Was one to disturb even the smallest of things, it was enough to change the previous course of the future. Just by merely being in another place, by saying something instead of just thinking it, by simply making choice, a million and one things were altered. 

When Taichi decided not long after returning to earth, that going to the grocery shop to get some milk was a good idea; he never expected the chain of reactions that was started by that little action. Even outside of the human realm, his influence was enough. 

He was about to pick up the carton of milk when he spotted her. Tiny, maybe four or five years old, a black haired girl was on her tip toes trying to grab a soda can that was just a few inches too high. 

He left the carton and turned around to pick up the can for her. It was only a small act, but looking at the big smile the girl gave him he knew it was well worth it. She thanked him and left the aisle, shaking his head he picked up his carton of milk. 

As he headed towards the register and reached for his pocket his eyes widened. In his distraction he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings and his wallet had been stolen. He looked around, tuning his Sense to see what others around were thinking but found nothing. He frowned, disturbed that his wallet had been stolen, but not overtly bothered by it, and took out of his front pocket enough change to pay for the milk. 

As he placed the milk inside a bag and headed out the store, the black-haired little girl was entering a car. Playing with the soda can, a wide mischievous smile on her face, the girl asked her uncle if he was to drive her to her home or his. Taichi's wallet lay innocently inside the pouch of her winter coat. 

The young blond man turned to her and smiled. 

"Put on your seat belt, Yinna." She did as he told and then looked up at him inquiringly, waiting for her question to be answered. She wasn't disappointed when he said; "I'm taking you home. Your parents should be there already."

"Really?" Her parents had been on a second honeymoon of sorts, and she had been left with her uncle meanwhile. Though she loved him to pieces, however, she was really starting to miss her parents. "I miss them."

"Well, I'm sure Ken and Daisuke have missed you as well." He chuckled. From the corner of his eyes he saw her nod, a sure smile on her face. 

"I'm sure they missed me too, Uncle Takeru." She replied. 

The car drove in the opposite direction of Taichi's apartment, and as the brunet angel entered his own he could Sense the fading sound of a child's laughter. He grumbled a bit, happy that the child was happy, but also irritated at the fact that he was going to have to get new documents, and cancel his credit cards. This was the third time his wallet had been stolen and he'd only been visible for a year or so. He was positive they were going to make him get them the mortal way.

He hoped whoever had taken it was very happy. It was the least they could be for the trouble he was going to go through to set things straight again. He wasn't aware that fate had given him a little chance. 


	4. Meddling

March 28, 2004 

**Title:** Providence

**Chapter:** Meddling (4/?)

**Author:** Charlie (Lycthem)

**Disclaimer:** See part one.

    **4.**

There were four Oracles in heaven. And though they limited their presence to only those who they deemed worthy of possessing a bit of their knowledge, be it of the past or of the future, they tried to keep their influence to a minimum. Isolated by choice, they resided in a different plane reachable only to those they chose. 

The Fates were an entity that differed from the Oracles, both their works were related, relying upon each other to exist, but never meeting, like two parallel lines. So close yet never to be together. The Fates were also very curious and experimental with the way things worked in the mortal plane. When the Oracles found out about any of the Fates little intrusions, their small rather unnoticeable interferences with the mortal plane, they frowned. 

They had never liked the Fates' mischievous nature but there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last. And if Lady Luck would have it, maybe it wouldn't influence some greater evil. But then again, Luck held no true alliances, the Fates liked to have fun and the Oracles minded their own business. 

***

Taichi had met Lady Luck once. Well, not really met, since he'd never spoken to her, but he had seen her once in a conference a few centuries back. It had been right around the time of the awakening of the fourth Oracle, and he had spotted her chatting quite amicably with Sora. Their eyes had met and she had smirked and winked at him. From that moment on he wondered if she started keeping tabs on him. Because there was no way all this was happening without her _help_. 

The line into the public building was a long one, exceptionally long considering that water pellets were being thrown at them at an alarming rate from the skies. It was actually only rain, but it was pouring hard enough to pass by pellets anyway. 

He could see that his place in line was only halfway into the building, and who knew how long the line was inside. Lowering his head so the rain wouldn't fall on his face, as it had been doing, and rather on his impermeable coat, Taichi jammed his hands into his pockets. It had taken a long time to set his documents as missing and he was sure it was going to take twice as long plus a few more hours to get them again. 

"Hey move, will ya? The line's already gapping with ya there thinkin' your brain out." Came a rather cross voice from behind him. He stepped forward and sharpened his Sense, listening to the rather foul-mouthed man behind him rant about him in his mind. Taichi refrained from chuckling at the rather lucrative things he was coming up with, and stopped his intruding.

His headaches were becoming more frequent and at first he had been worried about the fact. Angels weren't prone to sickness or any of the other maladies mortals suffered from. It was definitely a perk; he couldn't imagine himself in bed for days because of some stupid flu. Then he remembered something he'd learned when he smaller and still in his training.

//_"Guardian Angels are connected to their charges in such a way that they almost become dependent of them. No Jean, not dependent in the sense that Guardian Angels can't exist without them, after all one Guardian Angel can have more than one charge in their time." The High Angel clarified. "But," she continued. "They share a bond that helps the angel survive in the mortal plane. A plane that differs from here in that there is no balance of emotions and feelings, therefore causing instability in the angel's mind."_

_When she saw most of her students, save a few who were the exception, stared at her with a blank face, she smiled._

_"In other words, no charge equals big headache."_//

***

Taichi was bored. 

It had been half and hour since he had been scolded for not keeping up with the line, and he found that there really was nothing to do. Listening to the other people's mind had lost its allure after the first tried had only brought forth more complaining, and he didn't want to engage the man behind him in any type of conversation. He knew he was supposed to be helpful to mortals, but he needed to draw the line _somewhere._ Besides he was still a long way from entering the building and it was getting to him.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Taichi asked the woman in front of him. She looked to be in her mid-twenties he noticed as she turned to look at Taichi in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Lovely day we're having, huh?"

It hadn't stopped raining completely but it had lessened considerably. Still it was in no way a lovely day. 

She looked at him a bit oddly and was starting to turn around when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Wait, don't turn around! I'm bored." He said quickly. 

The woman –Dina, he Sensed- ignored him and walked up to her new place now the line had moved. 

He frowned at her dismissal and then walked up the few steps so the man behind him wouldn't become altered.  

"What do you want me to do about your boredom?" He heard her say without turning around. 

"I don't know. Tell me about how you lost/misplaced/or had your documents stolen."  He said promptly. He could've just as easily taken that information from her mind, but Taichi found it was better to ask the person. Besides he found he was quite charming and it was nice to talk to people about whatever came to mind. They said things differently. 

"I didn't lose my documents." She said puzzled and turned to look at him. "I'm here to renew them."

"Re-... This isn't the... This is..."

At his broken sentences her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry. Lost or stolen documents is that line over there." She pointed at the shortest line in the place. "I know this because I had to come with my sister a few months back after her purse was stolen."

Taichi nodded a bit dazedly and thanked her. 

As he walked towards the short line which was clearly marked 'Lost/Stolen Documents', Taichi couldn't help but reaffirm his belief that he was the source of amusement of more than one deity up above. 

He opened the door and saw that he wasn't wrong when he thought the line continued inside. Curled in a spiral shape was a line – or was it coil? - that arrived to his destination, and it was filled with more than just three people. Taichi could only laugh.

***

It was late in the afternoon by the time Taichi arrived to his apartment, and he was cursing the mortal way of organizing things. Or rather, cursing their _lack _of organizational skills. Things were definitely more efficient up above, and that was without the help of what the mortals like to refer to as magic. 

Before heading to his room where he was sure he would plop on the bed to never rise, Taichi made a quick stop to the kitchen where the only functioning phone in the house was located. The answering machine stated that there were ten new messages, and he pressed the play button while starting on making a sandwich. It was something easy, and he had fallen in love with them back when most people had no idea what they were.

Beep.

--Taichi, it's me Kari. You haven't forgotten Iori's initiation, have you? Hm, it's the next new moon. Try to be there on time. --

Whirl. Beep.

--Tai, I left my palm back in your coffee table. Can you orb it back up...? You know what? Never mind. I'll flash by tomorrow and get it. --

Whirl. Beep.

--Hah! Sora got in touch with me, and guess what? I have prospect charges for you, my dear friend. So come by and pick them up or I'm orbing them to you.  And don't think I'm not mad, because I am. The last time you came by you left just as soon as you'd read the charges notebook. Sheesh, can you be a bit ruder? I always knew you had no manners. Anyway, I think --

Whirl. Beep.

Taichi chuckled as he imagined the smaller woman's expression at being cut off by a machine. If he knew her at all, he was sure the other messages were from her as well. As he mounted layer upon layer of cheese, lettuce and whatever else he could think of putting on his sandwich, he saw that he was almost right.

The last one was most definitely not her voice. 

--Hi, Mr. Yagami. Er, this is embarrassing. My niece seems to have _taken _something that belongs to you, a wallet. Um, I don't know whether to take it or if you have to come for it... I'll leave you my number anyway. --

Taichi heard the youthful voice state his address and telephone and the message ended. The youth's innocence bothered him. Didn't the kid know he could be a murderer or a rapist and just as easily go kill him now that he had been given his address? He was also restraining the frustrated scream that wanted to make its way out. 

What had he done do deserve such teasing from all deities? They loved _toying_ with him. And after he went through all that trouble getting new documents so he wouldn't get in trouble with them.

Hearing the machine state in its robotic monotone that there were no more messages, he gave it a lingering glare and took his rather large sandwich with him to his room. Outside the sun was only beginning to set. 

His room was in the same mess he'd left it to be for the last week. He had never been a neat person, and these days there was little that motivated him to have a clean bedroom. At least when Koushirou was staying over said angel became exasperated enough that he didn't have to do all the cleaning himself. His sister was also a neat freak as well, but her cleaning came with girly music and general insults in his direction. Then again, it was odd that he see his sister, so he didn't mind her quirks. 

He let himself fall on his bed and waited for the blonde angel that was sure to orb in at any moment with the list of prospect charges. Maybe getting a new charge would help shake off the incredible pounding in his head. 

***

//_"See the ripples, petit? See how they crash with each other, how some cancel each other out, and how sometimes they become bigger ripples?" _

_The young girl looked down from her spot in the edge of the bridge to see said ripples in the water. The wind and a little duck were causing them and she was quick to point it out to her papa. _

_"Yes, it's true." He chuckled picking her up and placing her atop his shoulders. She giggled and he continued with his prior path of conversation. "You are a good ripple, Clarisse."_

_Upon hearing her name, something her father rarely used as he showered her with every pet name he could think of she looked at the top of his head. "You're a good ripple too, papa."_

_Invisible to them both, though the little girl felt his presence, Taichi smiled. He could tell she wasn't following her father's path of thinking, she was too young to completely understand, but her mind had understood part of what her father meant. He always knew she was a bright one. _

_"Guess whose birthday is coming up soon." Clarisse heard her papa say while he walked away from the bridge. She jumped a bit on his shoulder excited at his words and quickly responded 'mine!'_

_When her papa lowered her to the ground, both guardians, one mortal the other one immortal, watched her spin around in obvious glee, and smiled._ //

He had been dreaming about her more lately. 

They were bittersweet dreams because, though pertaining to happy moments, he knew the inevitable outcome. And the sweet image was marred by the knowledge of what came next. 

With troubled thoughts and dreams of a little girl's laughter, Taichi continued to sleep. 

***

He woke up the next day to find that the list of charges had been left on his bedside table; yet the first thing Taichi decided to do was take a shower. He had neglected to do so the night before and he was planning on leaving as early as possible to finish some errands. 

The shower was a quick one, most days he enjoyed spending more time than was healthy inside the water-sprouting device, but he kept feeling as if something important was to happen.

The sky was clear that morning, the sun up and shining as if yesterday's rain had been nothing more than a passing problem, not to be thought of anymore. As Taichi made his way to the address he had been given the day before, he hummed a song he had been hearing quite a lot in the radio. Traffic was slow, his steps were light, and as he made his way closer to the home of the holder of his wallet, the apprehension he had been feeling earlier grew to an unmistakable sense of impending doom. 

Takeru lived in a small house in the outer parts of the district. A small house with a garden that immediately brought the image of a wife and children to Taichi's mind. But he couldn't Sense the feeling those two things produced. In fact, if his Sense was in the right, Takeru lived here alone. 

Taichi made his way through the steps and was about to ring the doorbell when he sensed someone's presence in the garden on the other side of the house. It was a presence that was welcomed by the surroundings, so he made his way down the steps and followed the path that led to the garden to see if this was the Takeru he was looking for. 

What greeted him was a sight he was not expecting.

Yamato Ishida was kneeling on the ground carefully pulling out bad weeds from the garden. 

A strangled sound left Taichi's throat before he was able to restrain it, and startling blue eyes turned to meet his. 

*** *** *** ***

_To Be Continued…_

_*** *** *** ***_


	5. Deciding

August 3, 2004

**Title:** Providence

**Chapter:** Deciding (5/?)

**Author:** Charlie (Lycthem)

**Disclaimer:** See Part One.

**            5.**

He had expected his meeting with Yamato, if such meeting was bound to happen, to be nothing short of a fairy tale experience. Decorated with fireworks, tinged with excitement, and adrenaline cursing through them faster than the water pumped daily at a water-cleansing factory. He had expected the meeting to be spectacular. Yamato was to immediately take a liking to him, and they would follow with the best conversation in their lifetime, and end up feeling immensely satisfied and yearning for more. He had expected the meeting to be grand.

Which was clearly not in the Book of Things that Are to Be as the only thing he experienced when such meeting took place was what most would classify as, nothing, really. Other than the increased thumping of his heart, the activation of his sweat glands, and the dilatation of his pupils, everything else remained the same. Even the air had neglected to freeze, and he was sure that was not what was supposed to happen in such an occasion.

Only one thought took hold of his mind during the few seconds their eyes met (_'those**eyes**so**blue**'_) and it was because of it he had missed the first word spoken to him by the inestimable Yamato Ishida. And the second. And the third.

"...Sir?" the words managed to make their way to his brain, and he stopped his staring. Once Yamato noticed he had the newcomer's attention he half-smiled.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked, his voice tinged with amusement.

The blond man hadn't moved from his position and was looking at the angel with inquiring eyes. Taichi found himself uncomfortable, and felt awkward in his shoes.

"Hi, I'm Taichi. And I'm here for-"

"-Oh! You're the wallet guy!" Yamato interrupted, and at Taichi's semi-surprised look, he chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just we were wondering if you, er, whether you would show up or not. Since you didn't call back... you're not paying much attention to me, are you?" he finished.

Once the words were processed by Taichi's brain he tried to gather his bearings as they had seemingly been scattered along the garden once he'd seen the blue-eyed man.

"No, I mean, yes! I _am _paying attention, it's just that..." he broke off. How was he to explain that Yamato was someone he had most definitely not been expecting to see at this place without sounding like a complete stalker? He opted instead for the rather vague, and most commonly used expression when not knowing what to say. "Sorry."

Yamato looked at him with an unreadable expression and shrugged. "The wallet's over there by the table." he said pointing to the wooden outdoor table about five feet away from where the brunet stood. Taichi walked quickly towards it, picking up the wallet and placing it on his back pocket. He didn't look inside to check if everything was still there, he somehow thought everything would be. He also didn't want to be rude, and somehow, for him, opening the wallet there would only increase his rudeness.

"My name's Yamato." the blonde man said placing a few weeds on a bucket next to him. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Taichi was quicker.

"I know." he said quickly, interrupting the other man's words, and immediately berated himself. _I know? Where did he come up with this stuff? Why did he feel so awkward? He was Taichi, smoothest guardian angel _ever_!_

Yamato looked at him with an oddly. "You do?"

"It says so on your shirt." Taichi covered, pointing clumsily at said article.

"On my shirt...?" Yamato muttered loud enough for Taichi to hear, and looked down. Indeed, embroidered on the pocket was the name Yamato, clearly legit in red block letters. "Oh." he breathed and then looked confusedly at Taichi. "Don't remember putting this shirt on this morning."

He hadn't, in fact, put that t-shirt on that morning. But Taichi barely had enough time to think, and it was the first thing that came to mind. It never occurred to him that writing the man's name on something else would've been less... incriminating. But Yamato wasn't giving the matter much thought.

"I swear, if my head weren't attached to my neck..." he chuckled, and Taichi smiled weakly.

An awkward silence took hold of the moment, and Taichi found himself with nothing to say. Funny, since his mind didn't seem to know the meaning of the phrase 'shut up', and was constantly mocking his words and thoughts.

"Sorry about the wallet, I'm sure my niece didn't mean to."  Yamato tried to say something before turning back to his weeding. "Well, I can't vouch for that, but I apologize on her behalf since she's not here. She's also young, and therefore stupid, but..."

"That's okay." the brown haired angel managed to say, between the loud sounding cough he used to not so discreetly mask a snort. He was about to add something more to continue the conversation, when he noticed a familiar red twinkling besides Yamato -- Hitoi.__

_/Go away, Yagami. /_ The low voice of Hitoi made itself heard inside the brunet's head. _/You retrieved the wallet. You have no business here anymore. /_

In his mind, the Yagami smiled._ /Leave? But I'm just getting started. /_

But only he seemed to think so, for he was shaken the next instant when Yamato spoke to him.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" the blond man voiced. His expression, which earlier was an open one, welcoming even, was now guarded and cool. Taichi blinked.

"You already have your wallet, so..." he didn't finish the sentence, but it was obvious that the next words were 'you should leave'. Taichi didn't have to Sense to know that. Yamato's expression was enough.

He took a step back and frowned. _What the...?_

"I guess," he said instead. What had happened…? Did Hitoi...?

Yamato nodded, bid the angel a good journey back, and resumed with his weeding. Taichi couldn't remember a time he had been so... dismissed. There was nothing he could do, because the next second, even the trees seemed to hold back at him, and he could tell they were feeling Yamato's coolness. So, with a confused frown, he said goodbye and left.

Had Hitoi interfered?

-------

He didn't know what went wrong. He didn't know what happened.  He had no idea, but as he let himself fall onto his bed there was one thing he was sure of. Hitoi had something to do with it. Of course he would! Everything was coming along perfectly until that little creep decided to show his hostility. A hostility that Yamato couldn't hear, but could feel as though it was his own. Such was the connection of a guardian angel and their charge.

_Damn him!_

Granted, the meeting had gone nothing like he had thought it would. In his mind he had never thought of being thrown into that circumstance. And he had given that a lot of thought, he just didn't think that one, if any, would come true. He didn't think -- he didn't -- wait. What if that was a chance? A chance he was given to...

Taichi closed his eyes and burrowed his face deeper into his pillow. No thinking. Thinking was not good. Thinking was for... for... well, certainly not for him. Better to leave things like that to Koushirou. Koushirou could -- _Izzy_! He lifted his head and opened his eyes. That's whom he needed! It hadn't taken the clock enough time to tick before the brunet angel had disappeared.

-------

Sitting in a rather small and uncomfortable chair in the shop where the pink loving Urara worked in the mortal plane, Taichi could affirm that today was not his day. Koushirou had recently taken a permanent guardianship over someone, and since the first days were critical, he wasn't allowed outer visits. Ergo, Taichi couldn't talk to him. Which was, you know, excellent.

"Loose the long face and just tell _me_ about it." an exasperated voice reached his ears.

"I don't want to tell _you_." Taichi said childishly, not looking at her, rather to an ugly looking portrait in front of him. "I'd tell this to _anyone _but you."

Instead of taking offence with the words, she laughed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That bad?"

"No, not that bad. Since nothing's wrong."  He frowned. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she said and stepped back. After a few seconds she turned around and looked for a slip of paper before handing it to him. "Here's your list. Be a good angel and pick one."

Taichi took the paper and looked at it. At first the words were blurred together as he wasn't making much effort to see, but when he did his eyes widened.

_Mimi Tachikawa...? Wasn't that…?_

_"Oh freaks! I'm so, **so**, sorry! A-Are you alright?" _

_Had Taichi been a mortal he was sure the car would've broken some vital part of him. Being an angel had its uses; still he wasn't impervious to such an impact. Out of breath, Taichi nodded as best he could. Around him a small crowd was starting to form, and he was sure the police would take no time in arriving. _

_He tried sitting up, and with the help of a young woman, who he was sure was the one driving the car, he managed so. _

_"Play along." he whispered, and he noticed her confused look but ignored it. _

_"Dammit, Meems. I know you said you'd crash up to me one day, I didn't think you meant literally." He said in a semi-loud voice so the people around could hear. _

_She picked up right away, but looked at him doubtfully. _Why was he helping her?_, she thought. Because I hate being mean, Taichi said to himself. _

_"Next time, try to be gentler." he said smiling at her, eyes saying 'yes, I'm helping you. Trust me', and she nodded. Nervously she chuckled._

_After that, the crowd just started dispersing, and it seemed like second nature that he invite her for coffee. They were in front of a cafe anyway. _

He had hoped that she hadn't noticed his use of her nickname, but as usual, he thought before saying something that could put any suspicion on him. He had only used it because it was the name in the front license plate of her car, something he clearly could miss when the car headed dead centre towards him.__

Urara saw his reaction and half-chuckled half-sighed, "Alia used to have her but she went poof a few days ago. She's with Shin but needs a new temp since they're having problems up there with her guardian."

Taichi winced at the 'going poof' comment. It was something no angel wanted to experience. Much like a human heart attack, going poof meant you were going past your limit. Though not capable of dying, they were taken back up and cleansed in a matter of speaking. Then you were taken to another division and weren't able to serve guardianship duties anymore. Alia had been a guardian even before he came through, he was sure if there was any trouble regarding Mimi's angel it had something to do with the fiery black-haired Alia and her illustrious temper. When Alia took a charge, it was as personal as her own life.

"You planning on taking her?" Urara queried from over his shoulder.

Should he? It would take his time and he wouldn't be able to visit Yamato. _It's not like he wants to see you._ That was true. The blond just saw him as a person whose wallet was stolen and now that he had taken what was his, there was nothing more to do. No reason to see him.

But should he take her?

_Forget about him._

Was he ready?

_Don't think._

"I'll guard her." Taichi said, and Urara smiled.

"Good."

-------

Once he uttered the words, he didn't flash and appear where Mimi was, as he'd initially feared he would. In fact, the only difference he could notice was the absence of the pounding headache that has accompanied him everywhere in the last couple of weeks.

At his confused look, Urara clarified.

"You're just a temp, don't you remember how it feels like?"

He didn't. All he remembered was that, before taking permanent charges they'd been tested once temporarily, but that had been hundreds of years ago, and his memory tended to erase a few things every once in a while. It was bothersome to keep up with more than half a century worth of information.

"Well." she said sitting on the floor near his feet, "You'll just hear her all the time and help her out. Offer advice, which she could take and maybe even guide her if things aren't already too complicated for you. You'll be like a really good friend. Think you can handle that?"

He glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue. Rolling his eyes, Taichi let himself smile.

"I can handle that."

"Can you really?" she asked quickly. "I mean," she said when she noticed his startled look. "Are you sure you're ready to involve yourself like this again?"

From the moment he noticed her tone, he knew she was referring to his instability after the Clarisse _incident_. He started to speak then paused.

Was he ready to put himself on the line again? What he'd been doing for almost a year now involved no real commitment. He helped as an outsider. A one-time deal, Taichi the friendly 'mortal', that was his persona. He made a signal for her to lean against his legs and started playing with her hair. It was something they'd always done; she was as familiar to him as Kari was.

Taking this charge meant he was available to taking more permanent ones. Taking this one meant he was once again in The List, and could be called whenever they found someone that could benefit from his guidance.

Slowly he nodded once.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

She smiled softly up at him and closed her eyes.

"It's nice to know you're trying to come back Tai."

_Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _it really was. _

-------

To Be Continued...

-------


End file.
